Fairy tail: Cuarta Generacion
by IA-ReikoLove
Summary: La cuarta generacion, Los hijos de los magos mas fuertes se enfrentaran a Locas aventuras, batallas, etc. se que esta lo de tartaros y end y bla bla bla. solo pasen y denle una oportunidad.
1. Chapter 1

**Eeeeeeem Holiwis lectores que tal?  
vi como les gusto SI, ACEPTO! Jajajja gracias.  
Se me ocurrió hacer una historia con la 4ºgeneracion, ya se ya sé que esta lo de tártaros, END y bla bla bla. Pero buaaaaano que se le va a hacer.  
Me cambie el nombre de Reiko-chan19909 a IA-Reikolove porque estaba aburrida y vi el cambio de nombres y me tente y ñaaaa. **

**Como sea, vamos a empezar con…**

**Fairy tail: La cuarta generación**

**Cap.1: Presentación**

Ah, la cuarta generación de fairy tail. Ya están todos casados, con hijos, nietos, etc. La puerta del gremio se dejo abrir (con una patada que casi la rompe) por Yukari Fernández.

-holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-dijo Yukari.

Yukari Fernandez, 13 años, hija de Jellal Fernández y Erza Scarlet, hermana menor de Simon Fernández. Usa magia de Re- equipamiento, solo puede invocar armas ya que está aprendiendo a invocar armaduras. Puede usar un poco de satan soul y según ella futura novia de Storm Fullbuster, su mejor amigo, aunque eso solo lo sabe Ia.

-Lo conseguimos, esa es mi hija- dijo Erza

-YUKARIIIIIII- grito Ia.

IA Dreyar, 15 años, hija de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss, hermana menor de Makarov y Light Dreyar, Prima de Zena Strauss y Lee Strauss. Usa magia de Satan soul, tiene una lanza que dice ser de "saturno" (n/a: si vieron sailor moon, es la lanza de sailor saturn) puede usar un poco de Re- equipamiento gracias a su mejor amiga Yukari. Esta de Novia con Tadashi Dragneel, aunque no le guste mucho a su padre.

-IA, jaja todo bien?-dijo Yukari  
-si!, como te fue en la misión?- respondió esta.  
-si, si, todo salió bien. La mejor parte fue cuando….-

Fue interrumpida porque abrieron la puerta (con una súper patada) la familia Dragneel.

-HEY, IA!- dijo Tadashi.

Tadashi Dragneel, 17 años, hijo de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia, Hermano mayor de Nashi y Amu Dragneel. Usa la misma magia que su hermana: Dragon slayer de fuego, en cambio Amu, usa la magia de su madre. Esta de novio con IA Dreyar.

-auch..- dijo Tadashi al tropezarse, ya que su mejor amigo/enemigo Storm le puso la traba.  
-hmp, que paso, te caíste flamita?- declaró Storm.

Storm Fullbuster, 17 años, hijo de Gray Fullbuster y Juvia Loxar, Hermano mayor de Rina Fullbuster, y gemelo de Nadeshiko Fullbuster. Usa magia de agua al igual que su hermanita y madre. Mejor amigo de Yukari Fernandez.

-a, si? Quieres pelear princesita de hielo?-

-cuando quieras cabeza de carbón-

Y asi empezaron una de sus típicas peleas.

-si que son un par de idiotas- declaro Gale, Nashi le dio la razón.

Gale Redfox, 15 años, hijo de Gajeel Redfox y Levy Mcgarden, hermano mayor de Nami Redfox. Usa la misma magia que su padre y su hermana la de su madre. Es el amigo/enemigo de Nashi Dragneel.

-Si que son idiotas, no Light?- dijo Nadeshiko.

Nadeshiko Fullbuster, 17 años, hija de Gray fullbuster y Juvia Loxar, hermana mayor de Rina y Gemela de Storm Fullbuster. Usa magia de Ice- make, y un poco de agua. Esta de novia con Light Dreyar.

-No son idiotas amor, solo están disfrutando ser jóvenes. Aunque si son idiotas- dijo Light

Light Dreyar ( no, no es Light Yagami de death note) 18 años, hijo de Laxus Dreyar y Mirajane Strauss, Hermano del medio entre Makarov e IA Dreyar. Usa magia de rayos. Esta de novio con Nadeshiko Fullbuster.

-Oi, Salamandra, que se siente ser débil e idiota?- dijo Gale

-Mejor que ser tu, seguro- respondió esta.

Nashi Dragneel, 14 años, hija de Natsu Dragneel y Lucy Heartfilia, Hermana del medio entre Tadashi y Amu Dragneel. Usa la magia de dragon slayer de fuego.

-ah si?- dijo El gajeel jr.

-sipi- contesto Nashi con cara de superioridad.

La puerta se abre ( con una patada, al parecer es dia de abrir la puerta con una patada) mostrando a Nami.

Nami Redfox, 13 años, hija de Gajeel Redfox y Levy Mcgarden, hermana menor de Gale Redfox. Usa magia de solid script, la magia de su madre.

-Nami ¡¿Qué te paso!?- dijo Levy- ¿ donde esta Rina?

-Magos, Oscuro, Rina, magia, cobarde, secuestro, muerte, café, torta!...- decía Nami

-Nami, calmate! Que paso?- la calmo su madre

-Rina fue secuestrada por el gremio oscuro que teníamos que capturar- decía Nami entre sollozos.

-Oh no..- decía La madre de Rina, Juvia.

-chicos, una integrante de nuestra familia ha sido secuestrada por otro bando, al parecer son astutos y fuertes, por lo que enviare a gente a buscarla. Estos son…..-dijo Laxus, el actual maestro de Fairy Tail.

-seran IA, Yukari, Gale, Nami, Nadeshiko y Nashi- declaro Mirajane.

Cada vez que nombraban a cada uno se daban un paso al frente.

-el viaje será ahora mismo, Nami tu los guiaras- Dijo Mira.

-Porque no puedo ir? Laxus.- Declaro Tadashi.

-Ya va tu hermana y eres el novio de mi hija y te odio- le contesto con una sonrisa.

-Laxus!...- dijo Lucy con un aura de "dejalo ir o te mato con una escoba y soy capaz".

-Cla,,,claro que puedes ir, pero AHORA!- dijo Laxus.

-Aye, sir!-

Y asi empezaron con la búsqueda de la piedra filosofal para revivir a Goku con las esferas del dragon…

Ah no, es que asi empezaron con el rescate de Rina.

**Esta fue una pequeña introducción a la historia, en el próximo capitulo va a empezar el rescate, espero que les guste mas o menos esta pequeñita intro de como serán los personajes principales. Los demás aparecerán mas adelante. Lee es varon y es hijo de Lissana y Sting. Lis se tuvo que ir a sabertooth para estar con su esposo ya que es el maestro.**

**Bueno por fin me volvió la inspiración. Espero que les haya gustado**

**Un beso.**

**Reiko fuera :3**


	2. personajes descripcion fisica

**Holaaaaaaaaaaa! Como están? Yo bien, cuéntenme, vamos!**

**Les dejare 10 segundos para que me digan como están.  
1  
2  
3  
4  
5  
6  
7  
8  
9  
10!**

**Espero que super! Este capitulo es asi como un relleno de como son los personajes físicamente. A Yukari, IA y Amu no las pondré, ya que las pueden encontrar en google imágenes. Ponen Yukari e IA vocaloid y Amu shugo chara y TA DA!  
ok comencemos.**

**Fairy tail: cuarta generación**

**Cap: 1.5: personajes descripción física.**

**Tadashi Dragneel: **es un chico alto, de tez no palida pero tampoco morenito. Tiene el pelo rubio , y como su papá, ojos verdes. Viste una remera negra, y una bermuda de jean con una cadena del lado izquierdo. Lleva zapatillas "converse all star" negras y una muñequera azul oscuro en la muñeca derecha.

**Storm Fullbuster: **es de la misma estatura que Tadashi, tiene el pelo de color azul muy oscuro (el color del pelo de Gray) y los ojos del mismo color de Juvia. Viste una remera blanca que nunca tiene puesta, un pantalón de color verde oscuro, y unas "vans" negras. Posee un collar con una cruz. Ah y lo consideran un pedófilo por ser el mejor amigo de Yukari.

**Gale Redfox: ** es mas bajito que los anteriores, pero eso no significa que no sea alto. Tiene el pelo de color negro y largo atado en una colita baja, ojos de color marron. Lleva puesto una remera blanca, con una chaqueta de cuero, un jean y unas zapatillas. Lleva 3 piercings en la oreja izquierda.

**Nashi Dragneel: **es un poco mas bajita que Gale, tiene el pelo de color rosa, en una trenza que le llega hasta no mas abajo del pecho. Lleva puesto una musculosa fuccia, un short negro y unas botas negras que le llegan hasta debajo de la rodilla. Tiene aros abridores y 2 piercings en la oreja derecha.

**Nadeshiko Fullbuster: **tiene la misma altura que Storm, el mismo color de pelo y ojos, en cambio su pelo esta atado en una cola de caballo alta. Su vestimenta consiste en una pollera de color celeste, con una remera musculosa blanca con la frase "i'm sexy and i know it", un chaleco color aguamarina y unas botas de color azul.

**Light Dreyar: **es un poco mas alto que Nadeshiko, tiene el pelo rubio claro, ojos color celestes y lleva puesto un jean oscuro, remera negra con escote en "V", y unas "nike".

**Nami Redfox: **es de la estatura de Wendy cuando era chica. Tiene el pelo azul hasta los hombros y ojos color rojo. Esta vestida con un vestido hasta las rodillas de color naranja con un chaleco blanco. Y tiene ballerinas de color blanco.

**Rina fullbuster: **es de la misma estatura que Nami. Cabello color azul hasta los hombros y ojos color Marron casi negros. Tiene una pollera y remera blancas con flores chicas azules. Lleva unas ballerinas azules.

**Listo asi son los personajes principales. Tal vez cambie sus atuendos acordes a la historia. Y si, son vestidos o polleras anti gravedad xD. Mañana u hoy suba el nuevo capitulo. **

**Un saludo**

**Reiko fuera :3**


	3. Rescate

**Hola este capitulo lo escribo el 2/2 y no se cuando termine. El "capitulo" anterior lo escribi hace 5 minutos y ahora seguire con este. Asi que tomen mi saludo como si fuera el otro. les dejo mi twitter si quieren seguirme ReikoMizumiT. y ahi dire cuando actualice o un pequeño parrafo, si quieren hacerlo pueden y genial, si no no importa. ok. comencemoooos!**

**Fairy tail: cuarta generación**

**Cap. 2: rescate. **

Salieron corriendo, hacia el bosque, cansados, sudando, pero todo por su amiga.  
Asi es lectoras y lectores, IA,Yukari, Nami, Tadashi, Nashi, Nadeshiko y Gale, se fueron rapidísimo del gremio para ir a buscar a Rina.

-Nami, cuanto falta?- pregunto Nadeshiko.

-no mucho- respondió- solo un poco mas y….-

Fue interrumpida por el grito de Yukari, al ser raptada por uno de los integrantes del gremio oscuro. Inmediatamente salieron a socorrerla en 2 equipos. IA, Nami y Nadeshiko por un lado y Gale, Nashi y Tadashi del otro.

-Yukari resiste!- grito Nadeshiko.

\- No hace falta- dijo Nami.

\- eh por que?- dijo Nadeshiko.

-porque aquí estoy- escucharon.

Las tres giraron sus cabezas para ver, de donde provenía esa voz. Era de la pelivioleta que estaba ahí, quietesita, sin ningún rasguño y sonriendo.

-Ah…..-

-No por nada soy la hija de Erza- declaro la fernandez, a lo que asintieron.

-si tu estas aquí, eso significa que LOS DEMAS CORREN PELIGRO!- dijeron IA y Nami

Salieron corriendo en dirección hacia la parte oeste, donde mientras mas se acercaban, mas oian ruidos de explosiones.

-Karyuu/ Tetsuryuu no HOKOU!- dijeron Tadashi y Gale, lanzándoselo a su oponente.

-con esa mierdesita piensan vencerme?- declaró el maguito oscurito con una sonrisa.

-no, pero con esta si!-dijo Nashi- Gata Shiranui: Guren hoo ken! (loto carmesí: espada del fénix)-

Nashi ataco al oponente lanzándolo hacia un árbol, haciendo que se lastimara el brazo.

-me las pagaras mocosa… Trueno de jupiter!- grito haciendo que un rayo cayera del cielo esperando que los golpee, pero nunca paso.

-IA, Nadeshiko, Nami!- grito Nashi.

Estaba IA con su lanza clavada en el suelo y alrededor las demás, creando un escudo anti magia.

-ok, esto será así- dijo Ia por lo que les prestaron atención- cuando quite el escudo atacaran primero Nami y Gale, harán un hokou, cuando de el impacto, pasaran Nashi y Tadashi haciendo un tekken, luego Yukari y yo con el ataque de las lanzas de Neptuno y Saturno. Por último Nadeshiko darás el golpe final derribando al oponente con un martillo, entendido?-

-AYE SIR!- dijeron los demás.

Ia se dispuso a quitar el escudo e inmediatamente Gale y Nami se lanzaron hacia el mago.

-Tetsuryuu no… HOKOU!- gritaron haciendo que el oponente se cayera y se aleje de su posición.

-Karyuu no… TEKKEN!- dijeron los hermanos Dragneel haciendo que este se elevara unos cuantos metros al aire.

-re equipar: lanza de Neptuno!- dijo Yukari invocando una lanza azul con una punta afilada que terminaba en forma de V. Dando la señal de que ya tenían que atacar.

-Baile de danza del dios Neptuno/ Saturno!- gritaron y un viento con gotas filosas lastimara al recién golpeado por los dragneel. Dando la oportunidad de que Nadeshiko ataque.

-Ice-make: Hammer!- dijo, creando un gran martillo haciendo que el oponente caiga inconciente. Inmediatamente Nadeshiko puso su brazo derecho bajo el mentón de este y la mano izquierda en su cabeza, ya que si llegara a hacer algo, le rompería la cabeza.

-Donde esta la chica?- pregunto.

-que chica? No vi ninguna- respondió oscurito. Ella le empezó a correr la cabeza, haciendo que se diera una idea de que no dudaría en rompérsela.- esta bien!, esta en una cueva, pasando el bosque, nunca jamás la encontr….-no pudo terminar de decir la frase ya que Nadeshiko le rompió la cabeza.

-Vamos!- dijo mientras empezaba a correr mientras los demás la seguían.

Llegaron a la cueva que había dicho el mago oscuro, se adentraron, pero no tuvieron en cuenta que tenia varios pasillos, asi que se guiaron por el olor llevado a una sala, tenia muchos artefactos y vieron a Rina dentro de una esfera de cristal con una mascara. Le estaban quitando la magia.

-Ice-make: axe!- grito Nadeshiko, dando el impacto de un hacha contra la esfera, rompiéndola y librando a Rina. Lamentablemente sono una alarma.

-Alerta: intrusos. Alerta: intrusos.-

-salgamos de aquí ahora- dijo Yukari.

Todos salieron de la cueva sanos y salvos. Dando el regreso al gremio. Donde los recibieron muy felices.

Juvia estaba llorando de felicidad, al saber, que su hija estaba bien, aunque la llevaron a la enfermería hasta que despertara. O no?

**Listo! Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Lo terminé de escribir el mismo día YAY! Se que es corto pero algo es algo. Me está volviendo la inspiración y vendré mejor que nunca, la batalla me costó, se que es medio truchona, pero tuve que buscar por google las magias, así ponía algo, un poco diferente de lo que se usa comúnmente.**

**Reviews? Plis?**

**Reiko fuera :3**


	4. Viaje al Inframundo

**Si lo se, lo se, creo que me emocione con este fanfic.**

**Holaaaaaaaaaa! Que tal están? Todo bien? Yo sipi, no pude dormir mucho porque estaba pensando en cómo continuar y aquí lo tienen.  
Si quieren seguirme en mi twitter: ReikoMizumiT les agradecería mucho!. Ahí comentare algunas partes de algún capitulo, me pueden dar ideas, ayudar, y les diré cuando estaré actualizando. También pueden seguir a mizumi TeamFT_Mizumi.  
Basta de tanta charla y lectoras y lectores, con ustedes….**

**Fairy tail: cuarta generación.**

**Cap. 3: Viaje al Inframundo**

Pasaron 3 días desde el rescate de la pequeña Fullbuster, lamentablemente seguía inconsciente. Creían que era por la falta de magia, y eso es cierto, le habían quitado, Y MUCHO!

-Rina, anda, despierta por favor- decía Juvia. La iba a visitar todos los días, comentándole las cosas que sucedían tanto en el gremio, como en casa.

-Juvia, tranquila, va a despertar- intentaba calmarla Gray. Pero Algo terrible sucedió, estaba fría y sin respirar, lamentablemente se había ido al más allá…

Pero qué suerte que tenían a alguien que podía viajar al infierno y buscar su alma y regresarla con vida.

-IA! VE A BUSCAR A RINA AL INFIERNO, ANTES DE QUE LE PATEE EL TRASERO A ESE DIOS HIJO ******- palabras no aptas para em…. Todo el mundo lo dice que va. Dijo Juvia.

-RINA SE MURIO!?- dijo Nadeshiko- IA mejor que me lleves contigo o si no te congelo y te parto en 1000 pedazos!-

-etto….- decía IA- Irán con migo, Nadeshiko, Storm, Yukari, Nashi, Gale y Tadashi.-

-por qué yo no?- decía kawaiimente Nami.

-Eres muy chica, aunque solo nos llevamos 2 años, la próxima te llevare lo juro- dijo dándole una reconfortante sonrisa.

-bien, empecemos- Dijo IA

-como iremos hasta allá?- pregunto Storm.

-si que eres ignorante, IA es la reencarnación de Saturno… según ella, y puede abrir la puerta del infierno- dijo Yukari

-Te atreviste a llevarte a una de mis amigas, y no te lo perdonare…. YO SOY IA DREYAR, HIJA DE LA MISMISIMA DEMONIO Y DIOS DEL RAYO… sin ofender Zeus, claro. SUPUESTA REENCARNACION DE SATURNO, O MEJOR DICHO CRONOS, POSEEO SU LANZA Y TE ORDENO A TI, HADES, QUE ABRAS LA PUERTA DEL INFRAMUNDO Y ME DEJES PASAR TANTO A MI, COMO MIS AMIGOS, PARA TRAER DE VUELTA A RINA FULLBUSTER!-grito Ia al aire.

Un temblor sacudió el gremio dejando un pequeño hueco donde se adentraron los chicos.

Mientras caminaban, Yukari les explicaba a los demás como se debían comportar, no hacerle caso a las almas que pedían ayudar, cuidado con cancerbero y bla bla bla toda la historia.

-mira a quien tenemos aquí, siete grandes chicos, adonde van?- dijo el barquero. El barquero era un espíritu que por medio de 100 monedas de oro, transportaba a las almas hacia el castillo de hades, donde eran juzgadas, para saber, si debían entrar al paraíso o quedarse sufriendo en el infierno.

-queremos ir hacia el castillo de Hades- dijo Nadeshiko.

-Tenéis 100 monedas de oro?-

-aquí tiene- dijo IA.

-vosotros podéis entrar en mi barco- dijo el barquero.

*****************************************************************************

El barquero navegaba cantando muy fuerte, los dragones slayers intentaban no taparse los oídos, pero Yukari estaba harta de eso. No podía hablar con su mejor amiga!

-LALALALALALALA, SEÑOR, TANTAS ALMAS QUE TE DOY, Y TU, NI UNA RECOMPENSA MEJOR, QUE PERMITIRME VIAJAR, A DARTE TANTAS ALMAS…..- cantaba el barquero

-Ia, como le…..- intentaba decir la peli violeta ya que su amiga no podía escucharla, aunque ella intentara.- como le…. Dirás a…. que como le….-

-SEÑOR DEL INFRAMUNDO, DIOS MIO, MI SEÑOR…..-

-QUE TE CALLES DIOS, EN ESTE LUGAR NO SE PUEDE NAVEGAR TRANQUILO, O TE CALLAS O TE TIRO AL RIO. Y SOY CAPAZ EH!- estallo Yukari, haciendo que el barquero se callara y todos la mirasen.

-y yo me tenía que comportar- declaro Gale.

Habían llegado al castillo donde lo recibieron dos demonios, el primero les abrió la puerta, y el segundo los llevo al trono del dios Hades.

-quienes son ustedes para venir hasta aquí?- dijo Hades, con una voz de ultratumba.

-Donde esta Rina Fullbuster?- dijo así sin más Tadashi.

-Rina… será esta pequeña?- dijo Hades señalando al lado de su trono.

Ahí, estaba Rina, solo que con los ojos sin brillo, como si le faltara algo. Estaba cantando una canción que hablaba sobre ser una buena niña. Si lo ves, era algo aterrador. Para Storm era algo horrible, Nadeshiko no reconocía a su propia hermana.

-Sí, es ella, devuélvemela.- Dijo Nashi.

-y quienes son ustedes para decirme lo que tengo que hacer?-

-Yo soy la reencarnación del Dios de los titanes, y tu padre. Pero al ser mujer, soy tu madre. O padre? Bue, no sé, soy la reencarnación de Cronos. Te ordeno que me la devuelvas.-dijo IA.

-NO-

-no quería usar esto, no quería usar un horrendo poder, pero tu me obligaste.-dijo Yukari, todos estaban sudando del miedo. Sacaría la lanza de Neptuno? La espada del tártaro? La katana del samurái?

-Hades, puedes, puedes, puedes, puedes, puedes, puedes, puedes…-decía Yukari.

-NO- dijo Hades.

-Porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis! Por fis, puedes, por favorcito?, onegai?, puedes?-

-que no!-

-QUE PUEDAS!-dijo golpeándolo con un palo que saco de quien sabe dónde, haciendo que este se cayera al suelo y gimiera de dolor.  
A todos se les resbalo una gotita en la sien. Así que esa era su horrible técnica.

-ok llévensela, pero…. DEMONIOS DEL INFRAMUNDO! ATAQUEN!- grito Hades.

Nuestros alocados amigos agarraron a Nami como un costal y salieron corriendo hacia la barca.  
Cuando llegaron le ofrecieron 300 monedas de oro si lo hacía más rápido de lo normal, el barquero se negó, Nadeshiko harta y a punto de explotar, con el remo tiro al barquero al rio, dirigiéndoles una mirada, indicándole que se subieran.

-STORM! Usa el rio como un motor!- dijo Nadeshiko.

-Pero quema!-

-no me vengas con tus mariconeadas ahora! Muévete o nos moriremos y te juro que te voy a patear el trasero como nunca lo he hecho!-

-A...aye!-

Storm puso en marcha el propulsor, y pudieron salir del lago rápido. Ahora, el problema era salir del infierno. Gale abrió un portal, de donde lo hizo? Lo leyó de un libro de por ahí. Salieron todos del infierno y lo primero que hicieron fue decir….

-Nunca más voy al infierno!- dijeron todos

El gremio empezó a reírse, mientras tanto le entregaron el alma a Mira para que la ponga en el cuerpo de Rina.

Un día alocado para el gremio mas alocado.

**Espero que les haya gustado, se que es medio corto, medio largo, da lo mismo.**

**Me tengo que ir rapidito, si me dejan un review se los agradeceré.**

**Un saludo!**

**Reiko fuera :3**


	5. El verdadero rescate

**Holaaaaaaa! Todo bien? Que tal? Como están? Se encuentran como? **

**Yo muy bien y espero que ustedes igual.  
pueden seguirme en mi aburrido y lleno de Platica Polinesia, twitter: ReikoMizumiT.**

**Y comencemos con el ultimo capitulo del arco, El rescate. **

**Fairy tail: cuarta generación**

**Cap 4: El verdadero Rescate.**

4 días han pasado desde que Rina se quedo en coma, si contamos cuando viajaron al infierno, serian 3, pero ahí es otra cosa. El tiempo corre de manera distinta, 5hs en el mundo de los muertos, seria 1 día, en el mundo de los humanos.  
Se encontraba Amu en la enfermería, había ido a visitar a Rina, ella tenía el presentimiento de que hoy, a las 13:27 hs exactas, iba a despertar, ella no sabía de dónde había sacado ese poder, Lucy, su madre, decía que fue bendecida por Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría y la tierra.

Como siempre, tuvo razón, Rina se dispuso a abrir sus lindos y marrones ojos, ya había despertado.

-Rina despertó!- grito Amu. Su grito se oyó en todo el Gremio, haciendo que la familia de la peli azul se adentrara primero.

-Estas algo diferente tonta, me alegra que hayas despertado- decía Storm, con una cara de feliz cumpleaños.  
\- Rina!- se abalanzo sobre ella, Juvia quien estaba llorando de felicidad, Luego todos formaron un abrazo grupal. Pero algo le pasó a Amu, se fue corriendo abajo, y fue al patio que tenía el gremio. Y decidió invocar a Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría y las batallas.

\- diosa de la Sabiduría, yo te invoco, Atenea!- grito, un brillo apareció delante de ella y detrás de el, una chica alta muy alta, de la altura de Gray, no era tan alta, pero bueno.

Era una mujer de cabellos lilas hasta la cintura, vestido blanco liso, en corte de "V" en la parte del frente y un cinturón color plata. Llevaba una corona hecha de hojas de laureles dorados. Y una lanza ( la lanza es la de atenea en los caballeros del zodiaco.)

-que sucede, Amu-san?- pregunto con su dulce voz.  
\- Lo que pasa en que tengo un presentimiento malo, muy malo. Desde que despertó Rina, estuve sintiendo como un ambiente diferente, una sensación de que ella no es la Rina que conozco. Dime Atenea, estoy en lo cierto? O, es un falso presentimiento?- dijo Amu.

-Estas en lo cierto, mi pequeña. Debes tener cuidado, algo muy oscuro tiene controlada a tu pequeña amiga, cuando sepas el momento puedes atacar. Procura ser muy sabia con tus elecciones, depende de lo que elijas, deparará tu futuro.

-Gracias Atenea!- dijo Amu antes de que el espíritu desapareciera.  
A diferencia de su madre, ella tiene espíritus de dioses del Olimpo, o dioses menores, como Hécates, diosa del lado oscuro de la luna. Sueño, dios del adormilamiento.

*****************************************************************************

Habían pasado varios días, Rina estaba rara. Comía material, como platos, cubiertos o vasos; su cabello crecía y se tornaba un color más oscuro, se alejaba de la mayoría de las personas y se escapaba de su casa para ir al averno y alabar una estatua. Solo había una respuesta, Ella amaba los abrazos, si no le gustan que la abracen, Amu atacara.

-Rina-chan, tienes algo que hacer hoy?- dijo Amu.

-Emmmm si, es muy importante y no quiero interrupciones – exclamo la ahora peli negra.

-bueno, como te extrañe mucho, dame un abrazo- Amu se dispuso a abrazarla, pero ella se aparto- no quería sospechar de vos Rina, pero me obligaste.

Saco dos llaves una color dorado y otra plateada, de su llavero, y la batalla empezó.

-Dios de la guerra, yo te invoco, Ares!- grito. Como nunca mostro su magia en público, la gente que estaba en el gremio se sorprendió, no usaba espíritus celestiales, usaba espíritus de los dioses del Monte Olimpo- Ares el dios de la guerra, tiene un poder muy grande, al ser hijo de Zeus y Hera, su poder aumenta mucho mas. Ares, Ataca!-

-Grito de Guerra!- dijo Ares, y un rayo rojizo salió disparando a todo el gremio, golpeando la mayor parte de su estructura y el estomago De la pequeña Fullbuster.

-Diosa de las batallas, yo te invoco, Atenea!- grito Amu- Atenea, protege a la gente en batallas y es una de los doce olímpicos, por lo que cuando genera el escudo, nadie puede romperlo. Atenea protege al gremio!-

-escudo protector- dijo Atenea. Un escudo apareció alrededor de la multitud que estaba junta en una esquina.

La llave de Ares se cerro, dando paso a una llave dorada. La peli rosa iba a invocar a otro dios, cuando fue adelantada por Rina.

-Sueño de los cuatros demonios!- gritó, la familia Fullbuster estaba impresionada porque Rina NO usaba magia del averno.

Un gran viento iba en dirección a la pequeña Dragneel, cruzo los brazos frente a su cara intentando evitar el ataque, aunque nunca llego.

-Are? Sueño?- pregunto, pues había aparecido el Dios del adormilamiento, evitando su ataque- gracias sueño. Dios del rayo, yo te invoco, Zeus!- apareció el mismo Zeus allí- ok Zeus, vamos a demostrarle al mundo quien es el líder del monte Olimpo- dijo con una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Entidades del inframundo, acérquense a mi, les mostraremos la verdadera pesadilla.- dijo Rina.

-cuantas veces oímos eso?- dijo Natsu- primero el nirvana, después grimoire heart, después el reloj de la infinidad, el caso de eclipse, la de los espíritus de Lucy, Tártaros, que sigue?-

-tienes razón- dijo Gray, los demás de la tercera generación le dieron la razón.

Amu le dijo a Zeus que ataque, por lo que este lanzo uno de sus rayos, dañando la mayorías de las entidades (las entidades son las de beyond two souls). Mientras más iban atacando, más iban dañando a "Rina". Su cabello se estaba tornando de color azul.

-No se porque me atacas, somos amigas, no?- exclamo de repente mini Juvia.

-Mi amiga es Rina-chan, no una demonio que se hace pasar por ella. Ya me canse de ti, te enseñare quien es la nueva Gea (Gea, es la diosa que personifica a la tierra, en la mitología griega)- dios de los titanes, yo te invoco, Cronos!-

Apareció una figura gigante, parecida al rey del mundo celestial.

Entonces Amu recito:

**metró̱ntas tis forés pou échoun yposteí, i̱ opoía di̱mioúrgi̱se ta paidiá sas, sas échoun katastrafeí kai tó̱ra gobienan ston Ólympo. Écho̱ ti̱n exoría tou kakoú Krónou, na klo̱tsí̱sei ton kó̱lo af̱tó skýla, écheis se láthos kai éna zi̱miés ontóti̱ta i̱ psychí̱ sou tó̱ra, parakaló̱ desaste ontóti̱ta kai afí̱nei to só̱ma tou anépafo.****  
****Krónos sas empistév̱ontai, egó̱ devulves ypér ti̱s sacarde ti̱s exorías, kai af̱tó tha kánei gia ména.****  
****Chri̱simopoió̱ntas ti̱ dýnamí̱ sas, desaste af̱tí̱s ti̱s skli̱rí̱s.****  
****Óla gia Gea!  
(**contando las veces que has sufrido, las cuales creaste a tus hijos, los mismos que te han destruido y ahora gobiernan en el monte Olimpo. yo te destierro del mal Cronos, para patearle el trasero a esta cabrona, que se interpuso en el mal y una entidad daña su alma ahora, por favor desaste de la entidad y deja su cuerpo intacto.

Cronos confío en ti, me devuelves el favor, de sacarte del destierro, y se que lo harás por mi.

Usando tu poder, desaste de este cruel.

Todo por Gea!)

Su madre estaba orgullosa, había recitado un verso en otro idioma para salvar a su mejor amiga.

Cronos se dispuso a desaparecer la entidad que había en su alma, se despidió con una reverencia de Amu y desapareció. Rina cayó, Amu también, Atenea desapareció para que dejara de gastar magia.

-Que paso? Donde estoy? Nade-nee, Storm-bakanii? Mamá, papa?- preguntaba Rina.

-Rinaaaaaa!- gritaron los Fullbuster, Amu observaba feliz como Rina reía y era abrazada por todos.

-Saliste igual a tu padre, capaz de todo solo por salvar a tus amigos- decía Lucy. La levantó y la llevo a la enfermería, Wendy llego a tiempo para curarla.

-Gracias Amu-chan! Enserio Arigatto Gosaimatsu!- Dijo Ahora si, la peli azul y pequeña, Rina Fullbuster.

-jajaj de nada, para eso están las amigas- declaro Ella, haciendo que todos se conmovieran y comenzaran a sollozar, ella recordaba los momentos que paso con sus espíritus mientras Wendy la curaba y vendaba.- se los agradeceré mas tarde.

**Fiiiiiiiiin. Espero que les haya gustado. Aunque no parezca me tomo mucho tiempo, tuve que buscar cómo eran la mayoría de los dioses, use el google traductor para el poder de Amu. Me alegra poder terminar este arco. Que sucederá en el próximo capitulo? Quien sabe….**

**Reviews?**

**Un saludo, Reiko fuera :3**


End file.
